Of Spirit and Teiko's Mystery
by mayurie
Summary: Dunia yang sama, tetapi di saat yang sama adalah dunia yang berbeda. Kuroko dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam "dunia hantu", tetapi apa yang mereka temukan disana? Menyelesaikan misteri? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan Suicidal Year of Teiko Middle School?


**CHAPTER ONE: AKIKO**

"Ah, manusia lagi? Kalian semua anak kelas satu yang masuk first string kan?" perempuan itu bertanya sambil tersenyum, melayang di udara dengan mudahnya.

"H-Hantu!?" Kise berteriak dengan panik. Aomine terlihat tegang, Kuroko tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa dan Akashi terlihat tenang.

"Panggil saja Akiko. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kise-chan—Ah, aku boleh memanggil kalian semua seperti itu kan?" Akiko bertanya dan mendapat anggukan ragu sebagai jawaban. Akiko tersenyum senang, sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai acara ini dengan sambutan dariku~ Tidak perlu perkenalan karena aku sudah tau nama kalian benar?" Akiko kembali mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Sekarang, kalian berempat ada di sebuah dimensi yang terpisah dari dimensi kalian—mungkin akan lebih mudah dimengerti kalau dikatakan sebagai dunianya hantu."

"K-Kamu bilang, Hantu?" giliran Aomine yang panik setelah mendengar kata-kata "hantu."

"Itu benar~ Ini Teiko, tapi di saat yang sama, ini bukan Teiko." Akiko berkata, tertawa senang saat melihat wajah ketakutan Aomine dan Kise. "Dan untuk keluar dari sini... etto, apa yang harus kalian lakukan ya?" gumam Akiko pelan, tapi sepertinya yang lain mendengarnya, membuat Aomine mengatakan "Oi!" dengan kesal.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, Aomine-chan." Akiko berkata dengan senang, membuat urat berbentuk perempatan muncul di kepala laki-laki berambut biru tua itu. "Kalian hanya perlu memecahkan satu misteri setiap datang kesini."

"Hah..." Kise menghela nafas lega. "Kupikir kita akan disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan, ssu."

"Hmm? Siapa yang berkata kalau misterinya tidak menyeramkan, Kise-chan~?" Akiko bertanya, membuat Kise berubah pucat.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Akashi berbicara untuk pertama kalinya, nada bicaranya yang tenang membuat Akiko sedikit terkejut karena biasanya, semua manusia yang datang kesini akan langsung ketakutan.

"Silahkan saja, Akashi-chan."

Akashi sedikit kesal saat dipanggil dengan –chan, walaupun dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik mulai berbicara. "Tadi kamu mengatakan "setiap datang kesini"." Akashi berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan Akiko mengangguk. "Itu berarti walaupun kami keluar, kami akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Itu benar~" jawab Akiko dengan senang. "Akashi-chan dan yang lainnya membawa gantungan bola basket itu kan?" Akiko berkata sambil menunjuk gantungan yang ada di tas mereka. "Itu yang membuat kalian datang kesini~"

"E-Eh!? Kamu serius, ssu!?" Kise berkata dengan terkejut.

"Berarti semua ini terjadi karena ulah Kise-kun." Kuroko langsung berkata, membuat panah tidak terlihat menusuk Kise. "Karena Kise-kun yang memberi kita gantungan ini."

"Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa Midorima dan Murasakibara tidak ada disini?" tanya Aomine kepada Akiko. Tentu saja, dia tidak ingin Momoi, teman masa kecilnya, terjebak disini.

"Ah, itu karena aku hanya membawa kalian berempat kesini. Energiku terbatas, jadi aku langsung membawa kalian berempat yang kebetulan sedang bersama~" Akiko menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai.

"Dan apa yang kamu dapatkan kalau kami menyelesaikan misteri yang kamu sebutkan tadi?" Akashi bertanya dengan curiga. "Pastinya, kamu tidak melakukan ini tanpa alasan."

"Itu untuk kuketahui, dan untuk kalian mencari tahu~" Akiko berkata sambil tersenyum senang. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, dan Akiko bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Kuroko-chan?"

"Bisa kami diskusi sebentar?"

"Tentu saja~" Akiko menjawab, sebelum bergumam dengan suara yang kecil agar keempat laki-laki tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Tidak seperti kalian bisa keluar dari sini dengan sendirinya, ahaha."

Akiko masih tetap diam di tempatnya, sampai saat dia melihat Akashi melihatnya dengan tatapan menyuruh, membuat Akiko menggumamkan "Baik~", sebelum melayang pergi untuk meninggalkan keempat laki-laki itu "berdiskusi".

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Akashi?" Aomine bertanya kepada laki-laki berambut merah yang merupakan pemimpin de facto mereka. "Kupikir anak itu tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi dari sini."

"Barusan dia mengatakan, "tidak seperti kalian bisa keluar dari sini", Aomine-kun. Itu berarti bukan tidak akan membiarkan, tapi dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi dia berkata kalau dia yang membawa kita kesini, ssu!" Kise berkata, mengingat perkataan Akiko sebelumnya.

"Bisa saja dia menipu kita, dan bukan dia yang membawa kita kesini, Kise." Akashi mengingatkan Kise akan kemungkinan itu, sebelum kembali berbicara. "Pertama-tama, kita harus tenang dulu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, ssu!" Aomine dan Kise berteriak bersamaan dan mereka bisa mendengar tawa milik seseorang, yang mereka yakin adalah suara Akiko karena hanya dia yang ada disini... mungkin.

Akashi menghiraukan kedua orang itu dan kembali berbicara. "Untuk saat ini, lebih baik kita melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau kita menolak..." Akashi sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terhibur melihat wajah ketakutan Aomine dan Kise.

Dan pada akhir diskusi itu, Akashi yang mewakili keempat orang itu mengatakan kepada Akiko kalau mereka setuju, membuat Akiko mengeluarkan senyum lebar yang lebih tepat dipakai oleh penjahat.

* * *

 **MAIN MYSTERY; SUICIDAL YEAR OF TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL**

 **FIRST MYSTERY; WHAT**

 **SECOND MYSTERY; WHO**

 **THIRD MYSTERY; WHEN**

 **FOURTH MYSTERY; WHERE**

 **FIFTH MYSTERY; WHY**

 **SIXTH MYSTERY; HOW**

* * *

"Suicidal year...?" Kuroko bergumam dengan bingung, melihat tulisan dari kapur putih yang ada di papan tulis. "Apa ada sesuatu seperti itu di Teiko sebelumnya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Kalian belum masuk ke Teiko waktu itu, jadi tidak akan tahu~" Akiko berkata, tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Lagipula, sekolah menyembunyikan kejadian itu rapat-rapat, jadi—Ah, kalau aku berbicara lebih banyak, misterinya bisa terlesaikan. Sayang sekali ya, Akashi-chan~?" tanya Akiko kepada Akashi yang terlihat sedikit kesal, sepertinya laki-laki berambut merah itu berharap agar Akiko menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu tulis disana, ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran. "Apa itu yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mmph! Kalian terus memanggilku dengan kamu atau anak itu!" Akiko menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Akiko!"

"Bagaimana kalau Chibi?" Aomine berkata, berusaha menggoda anak perempuan itu dengan melihat ke arah dadanya. Dari yang terlihat, Aomine sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Akiko yang tidak menyeramkan untuk seorang hantu.

"P-Pfftt—" Kise menyembunyikan tawanya di balik kedua tangannya.

"Memang kecil, tapi aku punya! Jangan mengejekku, Ahomine-chan!" Akiko berkata sambil menunjuk Aomine, walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia menikmati ini.

"Akiko-chan terlihat senang, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berkata kepada laki-laki berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Akashi melihat Akiko yang terlihat terhibur saat berbicara dengan Aomine dan Kise, sebelum mengangguk setuju dan berkata, "Itu benar. Dia memang terlihat senang."

"Ahaha, kalian benar-benar sekumpulan orang yang aneh!" Akiko berkata dengan senang, menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Biasanya, orang-orang yang kesini selalu panik dan ketakutan, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara dengan mereka—tapi kalian benar-benar satu diantara sejuta!" kata Akiko sambil menunjuk mereka semua.

"Itu juga yang dikatakan orang-orang di dunia kami." Akashi berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, karena kalian adalah pemain basket yang hebat, maksudmu? Itu menyenangkan ya~" Akiko berkata, mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum bergumam, "Aku juga ingin main basket..."

"Kamu tidak bisa main basket, Akiko-chan?" Kuroko bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku sudah mati, kamu tahu~? Aku tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa, kecuali tubuhku sendiri~" Akiko berusaha mengatakannya dengan senang, tapi senyumannya terlihat sedih.

Perkataan Akiko membuat semuanya terdiam, suasana menjadi suram karena tidak ada suara apapun dan pemandangan sekitar yang remang-remang dan menakutkan.

"Mengesampingkan itu..." Akiko kembali tersenyum senang. "Karena kalian benar-benar menyenangkan, kali ini aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk menyelidiki di dunia kalian selama dua hari~" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ini sesuatu yang belum pernah kuberikan kepada orang lain, kalian tahu~?"

"K-Kita bisa kembali, ssu!?" Kise berkata dengan terkejut, membuat Akiko mengangguk.

"Tentu saja~! Sudah kubilang tadi kan?" jawab Akiko dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu, akan lebih baik kalau kamu mengirim kami kembali lebih cepat, Akiko-chan." Akiko tersenyum senang saat Kuroko memanggil namanya. "Orang lain akan khawatir tentang kami."

"Dimengerti~" kata Akiko dengan nada menggoda, sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Tapi jangan lupa untuk memecahkan misterinya dan kembali ke sini, atau aku akan menarik kalian ke sini dengan paksa—Yah, siapa yang tahu~?"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa dua hari lagi di tempat ini, Kiseki-chan~"

* * *

"Ah, kita kembali." Kuroko berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Lorong di Teiko yang masih penuh dengan orang-orang, tanpa ada darah atau yang lainnya.

"A-Apa yang tadi itu mimpi?" tanya Aomine khawatir.

"Sepertinya tidak, Aomine." Akashi berkata sambil mengulurkan secarik kertas ke arah yang lainnya. "Akiko benar-benar serius dalam mengingatkan kita."

 _Jangan lupa, atau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, ahaha~_

 _-Akiko_

Kise terbelak. "I-Itu darah, ssu!?"

"...Baunya seperti saus tomat, Kise-kun." Kuroko berkata dengan datar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke kertas yang bertuliskan kata-kata berwarna merah itu.

"Memangnya tempat seperti itu punya saus tomat!?" protes Aomine yang wajahnya memucat.

"Kalau begitu..." Akashi memulai, menghiraukan kepanikan Aomine dan Kise. "Mari kita mulai penyelidikan."


End file.
